Beriiel Rhuinae
Name: Beriiel Rhuinae (Beryl to friends, Mistress Ruin to detractors) Subject: Science (specialising in Dimensional and Temporal Physics ) Race: Astral Elf; this elven subspecies have silver-tinged skin, brightly coloured eyes and dark hair. Very active during the wars - their natural magical talents suited towards the fast deployment of troops and supplies to where-ever they were needed. As such they were very useful to many factions, whether their skills were given freely, bought or forced out. The few factions that didn't use their services - either due to distrust in magic, or of the Astral Elves directly - hunted them down mercilessly. As the war progressed, Astral Elves became more withdrawn and secret as their attentions turned towards self-preservation. By the end of the war - Astral Elves had practically disappeared from general view, though tales of their abilities would linger. Age: (Actual age -- In human years) 350 years--- 35 equivalent age in human years Appearance: Beriiel has the silver-tinged skin of her kind - though she tries to hide it with simple foundational make-up powders, more out of habit now than necessity. She wears her midnight blue hair in a shoulder length bob which gets tucked behind her ears when she's nervous or eavesdropping (or occasionally both). Her style of dress is practical and severe - often looking 'creepy' when her amber eyes are met directly. Personality: While outwardly confident, Beriiel will rarely speak about her past or the fate of her race. She takes a no nonsense approach to her lessons, knowing that any perceived weakness could not only spell her own death - but that of many more if the Academy fails. Dragon Companion: Myst - a still-growing black dragon with the ability to breathe ice instead of flame. Myst hatched during the war and would have been killed by an over-zealous dragonslayer if Beriiel hadn't intervened. Since then, Myst attached herself to Beriiel - mistaking her at the start for 'mommy'. Myst now knows the difference, but still feels she owes Beryl for that act. What did they do in the war?: Since Beriiel herself didn't believe in the violence, Beriiel used her magic for mercy missions - removing the injured from the front lines to 'safe zones', sending food supplies to besieged locations etc. Then she was summoned to assist in a last-ditch effort to protect some of the remaining Astrals from their hunters.... She never speaks of the result - though a haunted, distant look crosses her eyes when her race is mentioned. Why are they teaching here?: The Academy's head went to great lengths to seek out an Astral Elf - to ask them personally for support for the project - if such an elusive race agreed, then they'd have a chance to succeed. Beriiel couldn't say no - especially as Myst was urging her on. Also hidden reason: Survivor's Guilt/Redemption - see RP sample for full reason. Abilities: Phase Step - can hold herself 'out-of-phase' for short periods of time. Gating - Beriiel only uses this in emergencies: it creates a rift between two known locations for vast transportation. Likes: Stargazing, theoretical science and magic theory. Dislikes: Violence. The Past. Rumors: Where to start? Ummm...take your pick.. The science teacher's gaze steals souls/Mistress Ruin was responsible for battle massacre here/(if her disguise works/only the teachers know her race) I heard that our science teacher is actually one of the Astrals - and I thought they were myths/they were extinct/ and since they're extinct that means the Academy uses Necromancy! etc..